


To Boldly Go

by karuvapatta



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Awkward First Times, First Time, Intersex Loki, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Painful Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karuvapatta/pseuds/karuvapatta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One small thing separates Loki from acquiring the Throne of Asgard. Although, well. The "thing" isn't quite that small. It is, in fact, rather worryingly large.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Boldly Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loki-on-mjolnir (basalganglia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/basalganglia/gifts).



It was refreshing to see a well-executed plan come to fruition. Even if this particular thing had been his plan since about a week ago, after the failure of the previous one. So yes, he had meant to steal the Casket (which didn't happen) and win Laufey's approval (now further than ever, but thankfully so was Laufey). However, the throne of Asgard was within easy reach, as was Loki's ascension as the most powerful being in all the Nine Realms.

There was just one tiny little hitch before he could enjoy his victory.

Loki made no attempt to cover himself, focused as he was on hiding his nervousness. Really, he grew up around other giants, there was no real reason for histrionics. And, well, he wasn't shy with his nudity, but Thor _really_ wasn't shy with his nudity. 

It was the matter of proportions, Loki decided. Thor's dick wasn't large in an absolute way, just relative to the rest of Thor. Unfortunately, that also meant it was large relative to Loki.

His thighs clenched.

Thor pulled back and blinked at him, his eyes startlingly blue. His beard scratched Loki's face when they kissed, and Loki was uncomfortably aware that Thor was hairy all over. It was rather like cuddling a fur than—well, he didn't have a frame of reference. He'd stick with fur.

"What's wrong?" Thor asked. His lips had gone red from the kissing – another interesting feature of Asgardian physiology. And he kept on stroking Loki's _face_.

"Nothing," Loki said. He surged forward, attempting another kiss as distraction. He had read extensively on the subject, and was relatively confident he was doing just fine.

Contented, Thor pushed forward. His massive cock was now digging into Loki's stomach, hot even against Loki's borrowed Aesir skin. And Thor's hands began a slow descent down Loki's naked body, beginning with his chest. They were rough and a bit damp with sweat, or maybe it was Loki's skin, or—

He yelped when Thor began palming his ass. The Asgardian flashed him a full-toothed grin and grabbed _harder_ , using Loki's distraction to draw him into his lap.

Loki was feeling a little breathless, which meant it was hard to think. He had trouble deciding what to do with his own hands, so he settled them on Thor's chest (rock-hard and perfectly sculpted) and then wrapped them around Thor's shoulders (impossibly wide).

Thor hummed in approval, his own hands getting decidedly too bold: they were now caressing Loki's thighs like they would a skittish foal, curving inwards, the rough, calloused pads of them circling the base of Loki's cock and his outer lips—

The width of Thor's massive legs made it impossible for Loki to hide or run, and Thor smiled broadly when he felt the wetness there. Really, it was good, it was all great, it would make everything easier; they'd fuck and be over it, their marriage consummated and legal, Loki no longer a prisoner to Laufey's ire and his bleak, dying homeland. Everything would be just fine.

Thor's questing finger rubbed between his inner lips, spreading the wetness leaking out of Loki. And then it pressed in, bold and insistent, slipping inside him.

No, everything would _not_ be fine. Loki stifled a gasp, which Thor took the wrong way, and then gritted his teeth. He had taken his own fingers before, but Thor's were wider, and there was a certain amount of _wriggling_ involved.

But Loki could do this. He could.

He pressed his lips to Thor's, disguising his quickened breathing and pained gasps as this, as kissing; Thor's mouth was so hot and wet, his tongue tasting Loki's lips with obvious hunger, their noses bumping against each other. It was almost sweet, the noises Thor made, the tight grip he had on Loki's ass while his second finger slid inside Loki's cunt. He wasn't trying to be rough, damn him, his movements were almost annoyingly gentle, but Loki still whimpered at the intrusion and had to bury his face in the crook of Thor's neck and force himself to relax.

He did what he could to encourage Thor: shifted his hips, rubbed his cock on Thor's abdomen, gripped his shoulders tight and kissed the side of Thor's neck. It tasted like sweat but smelled like Thor. His altered body came with slightly different senses, and he was still getting used to the shift in colour spectrum and weakened nose, but this was _Thor_ : sweat and ozone and power, right here on Loki's tongue.

The intrusion slid from painful to uncomfortable, and Loki hummed his approval. This discomfort he could easily deal with, if only he kept his eyes on the prize.

Except. Except.

Thor withdrew his fingers and wasted no more time. The tip of his cock pushed against Loki's entrance, slick from Loki's wetness and Thor's own pre-cum, but still large—

Loki gasped. It was weird at first, the stiffness spearing him open, but more of it was coming. With every inch, he felt more uncomfortable. His body had mind of its own, clenching muscles, trying to force the thing out. He willed it to relax, but it was no use—he wasn't—

Maybe Thor would ignore the keening noises. Maybe he'd mistake the sharp sting of Loki's fingernails as arousal, some kind of excitement. Maybe they could still get through this.

Thor's cock could barely fit inside, and Loki felt a surge of frustration within him. His stupid vagina was made for this very purpose, so why wasn't it working properly? _Why_?

"Loki?" Thor said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Loki said through gritted teeth, with his face still buried in Thor's neck. His voice came out rather muffled. "Get on with it."

But Thor, damn him, refused to do that. He rubbed Loki's hips soothingly and then caressed his flanks; but his cock still speared Loki open, and while Loki's brain wanted it in, his treacherous body was rather adamant about pushing it _out_.

"What's wrong?" Thor said, again. "Loki…"

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong!" Loki seethed. The damned Asgardian was not moving, so Loki pushed him down, onto the soft mattress of their wedding bed, whimpering when the cock shifted inside him. "What's wrong, Odinson, can't get it up in bed with a Jotunn monster?"

"What?" Thor said, flabbergasted. He landed on the mattress with a heavy oomph, and was now staring up at Loki with big, confused blue eyes. "You're the one who can't—wait—" His mouth fell comically open. "You're a—"

"I'm your _husband_ , you useless oaf," Loki said, with as much dignity as he could muster. His arms trembled, and he rested them on Thor's chest and shifted his weight to ease the pressure on his cunt. He hated everything about it, but most of all the expression on Thor's face. "Or I would be, if you could just get on with it."

"Loki," Thor said, reaching down for Loki's hips. He was pulling _out_ , damn it all to Hel, and Loki had not had the strength to stop him. "Wait."

"Fuck you," Loki said helplessly. "Fuck—must you ruin everything—"

"Relax," Thor said, his voice turning soft and kind, as if he were addressing a child. His arms came up to embrace Loki, despite Loki's protests. "Why didn't you tell me you were in pain?"

"I wasn't!" Loki said, cursing himself for the failure, and his propensity for histrionics, and Thor's stupid face. "I just want you to fuck me!"

Thor sighed heavily.

"I can't fuck you if you are unwilling," he said.

"Yes you can! You were almost there!"

"I won't," Thor said. Something in his tone of voice made Loki shut up at once. He had seen Thor wield the power of the storm before, and now the same determination shone in his eyes.

So. That was it, then. He'd be sent off back to Jotunheim, back to Laufey. No more dreams of Asgard, of kingship, of all the Realms open to him…

Thor's expression softened a little. He took Loki's face between his hands and _smiled_ at him. The bastard.

"We'll take it slow," he said. "You just need to relax."

"As you wish," Loki said sarcastically, already planning his escape. The borders between Realms were thinner in Asgard than they were back home, it'd be easier to find a chink and cross them. And that would be the last they ever saw of him: Laufey, Odin, Thor. Most of all Thor.

It wasn't even pain he felt anymore, even if his body shied away from Thor's touch. But he was burning with shame, his Aesir skin blotched red at the cheeks. It was even worse than his Jotunn one.

"Relax," Thor repeated. "I won't hurt you."

That was far cry from his initial response to the idea of marrying Loki (which involved a hammer and a couple of unlucky walls), and Loki despised him for it. Now he had the Asgardian's pity to weigh him down, too.

Thor forced him to meet his gaze and smiled. And despite Loki's best efforts, he could find no hint of mockery in his earnest expression.

"It can feel so good," he said simply, his hands warm and encouraging. "I could show you, if you want me to."

Loki wanted to bite back something clever and devastating, but he couldn't help it. He was curious, damn it, it was one of his greatest faults. It was what brought him to Asgard and, with a few stops along the way, into Thor's bed. And he could always make his escape tomorrow.

"Prove it," he said, challenging.

He was sure of victory in his little self-appointed bet: there was simply no way Thor could turn this humiliating experience into anything passable, let alone _good_. No way.

***

Well. Ah.

Turned out he was wrong.


End file.
